


【raro】婚后 1

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 本文为同设定短篇合集，根据脑洞出现的频率更新。预警：退役结婚（同性结婚合法）设定，人物ooc有，有女装厕所车。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁叫外卖被退单。因为我对代购行业了解不是很多，如果有什么错误还请各位多包涵～





	【raro】婚后 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为同设定短篇合集，根据脑洞出现的频率更新。
> 
> 预警：退役结婚（同性结婚合法）设定，人物ooc有，有女装厕所车。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁叫外卖被退单。因为我对代购行业了解不是很多，如果有什么错误还请各位多包涵～

虽然并没有官方统计，但是我敢说，大多数电竞选手在职业生涯里被问及最多的问题一定是，你退役之后打算做什么。

大多数选手都会回答，做直播，当教练，或者其他关于电竞的相关工作。

陈文林也曾经被无数次问及过这个问题，当然，其中不乏对他与全志愿感情生活的好奇。一个是韩文不会讲的中国人，一个是中文不流利的韩国人，大概有一方退役，可能就要因为“工作原因”分手了，电竞圈的大多数人对于他们的恋爱观点还是一致的。

然而令大家都没想到的，或许陈文林自己也没想到的是，两个人双双退役之后，陈文林竟然搞起了韩国代购业务。

两个人用打职业攒下来的积蓄在首尔买了套小房子，简单的见过家长，又低调的搞定了结婚手续，不声不响的，开始了退役后新的生活。

全志愿退役后，选择当一名主播，多数时间在直播英雄联盟，偶尔也会发放猫片狗片福利给观众。平时不直播的时候他喜欢拍到猫猫狗狗然后分享到ins上，在ins上也算是小有名气的萌宠网红。

陈文林一开始是没有想法做什么代购的，毕竟他三句话的韩语水平，也多亏是生活在首尔这种随处都是中国人的环境，不然他怕是早晚会走丢。他一开始想着，全志愿那么喜欢小动物，要不开个宠物店，但是查了一下，韩国对于宠物店和宠物医生的要求都很严格，他思索了一下自己多年前就丢下的课本，还是选择算了吧。

就在陈文林窝在家里发愁要做点什么，干脆和全志愿一起直播算了的时候，陈文林远在深圳的姐姐，让陈文林给她邮一套热门到几乎脱销的什么什么套盒。陈文林第二天一大早带着全志愿就冲到了专柜。仗着全志愿身高腿长的优势，硬是抢到了最后一套。姐姐一个开心，给陈文林额外发了一百块钱的红包作为夸奖。

就这样，陈文林在代购行业赚到了自己的第一桶金。爱财的陈文林，感觉自己找到了人生的新方向——做代购。能说会道，三句话能交到一个朋友的交际花陈文林，自然代购生意做的风生水起，赶上打折季的时候，一天能发三五十个快递。

有人会说了，他那个三句话的韩语水平，怎么和东大门的老板们砍价？怕是赔死。怕什么，陈文林会告诉你：我老公可是韩国人。每次开拓生意，陈文林一定会带好全志愿。这招也非常有效果，毕竟店主姐姐和店主阿姨们，看到高高帅帅温温柔柔的男孩子，总会变得很好说话。陈文林只需要负责掏货款，点数量就够了。至于搬货这种事，有老公的人从来都无所畏惧。

有的时候，顾客还会要求帮忙试穿一样，全志愿又可以临时充当陈文林的专属模特，有时陈文林自己都感叹，模特长得帅连衣服都能多卖三件。

有老公这种优势，更是在排队抢限定的时候得到了极大的体现，全志愿负责抢，陈文林负责接过限定跑去结账。这一对恩爱狗，经常的能得到旁边一个人孤苦无助的代购们又嫉妒又羡慕的眼光。

有老公了不起啊？sorry，有老公就是可以为所欲为。

这天陈文林又接了一个单子，对方指定要某奢侈品牌子的裙子，同时要求帮忙试穿。因为对方要的尺码全志愿不可能塞进去，比较苗条的陈文林主动承担了模特的责任，他想着反正到时候给脸打码就好了。

但是这条裙子的穿着太费劲了，陈文林自己搞了十分钟也没有搞定，但是他一个男人在试衣间试穿裙子已经很尴尬了，他实在不愿意再让店员欣赏这尴尬一刻。

“jiwonna，来，求救！”

“陈文林，菜呀”

“fuck u，吉欧娜”

结果，两个人在试衣间又搞了十分钟，也依旧没有搞定。

“jiwonna你他妈真的菜”

“陈文林还菜”

两个人就菜这个字你丢给我我丢给你，吵架拌嘴的水平大概幼儿园都没机会毕业。

最终陈文林用手捏着拉不上的拉锁，勉强的让全志愿给他拍好了照片，得到买家同意以后，匆忙的把裙子塞给了全志愿让他结账，自己低着头躲开店员意味深长的目光，冲到了商场洗手间打算洗把脸冷静一下。

正当陈文林打算给全志愿发消息，让他来厕所门口等自己的时候，突然厕所冲进来一个高大的黑影，拉着陈文林就堵进了其中一个隔间。

“唉我操……”陈文林被吓了一大跳，嘴上骂着，已经转身准备一拳头挥上去了，结果看到了他男人正目不转睛的盯着他的脸，深情到让他不好意思再多说一个字。

最终陈文林还是被盯到脸红，低着头轻轻骂了一句“fuck u”

“东西买好了吗，拉我来厕所干嘛？你上厕所还要我围观吗？”

摇头

“那你是要干嘛”

“想看陈文林，穿裙子”

“你他妈在说什么骚话”

“想看”全志愿一边说着，一边在陈文林嘴唇上轻轻啵了一口。

“滚啊”

“想看”又亲了一口。

陈文林有时候觉得，自己上辈子一定是被萨摩救了一条命，所以他这辈子对会撒娇的萨摩完全毫无抵抗能力。只要全志愿亲几口，看看他，笑一笑，他就被迷的不知道上下左右了。

“看看看看，看nmlgb看，买裙子，等会就买，买完回家给你穿好吧”这个陈文林嘴里骂骂咧咧，心里早就软成了史莱姆。

全志愿自动忽略了的陈文林的脏话，得到允许的萨摩耶笑容更灿烂了，他从袋子里掏出了一条和代购同品牌，样式简单了不少的白色雪纺吊带裙。

“好了，给陈文林穿”

“……你牛逼，生米煮成熟饭了是吧？”

后面那句俗语全志愿没听懂，他自动理解为陈文林在夸他牛逼。

“陈文林，皮皮虾”他也想商业互吹的夸陈文林很厉害，可惜他被陈文林宠的，对于中文词汇含义的理解，完全是自由发展的状态。然而他本人并不是很在乎，毕竟他的中文都是说给陈文林听的，陈文林懂就好了。

看见眼睛亮晶晶，满脸期待状的全萨摩，陈文林一边叹着气，一边脱掉了身上的短袖和短裤，套上了全志愿拿出来的那条白色吊带裙。雪纺的材质微微半透，陈文林今天还穿了黑色的三角内裤，看起来更加具有了微妙的色情感。

陈文林试裙子的经历不是第一次，但是真正意义上的穿裙子，他还真的是第一次，更别提接下来他已知会发生的故事了。

全志愿在看到陈文林穿上了裙子的一瞬间，亮晶晶的眼睛就染上了一些凶狠的，野性的色彩。眼前的人，锁骨肩胛骨全部都暴露在空气中，瘦得骨头仿佛要顶破皮肤露出来。细细的肩带坠在肩头，过于平坦的胸部无法撑起胸前的蕾丝点缀，倒是有了另一种奇异的另类美感。雪纺下隐约可见的黑色内裤，以及更下方细白且几乎没有腿毛的大腿，以一种兼具色情与清纯的方式，向全志愿散发着诱惑的味道。抬头看向陈文林的脸，或许是羞耻又或许是情动，陈文林的眼角染着一丝红色，配上泪痣，显得更加动人。

全志愿没有让陈文林等的太久，在他看来对着陈文林，特别是这样的陈文林发情，是一件幸福的事。当全志愿亲吻在陈文林嘴唇上时，陈文林就已经感觉到他下体坚硬如石。

全志愿用力挤开了陈文林的牙齿，把自己的舌头伸进去搅弄，他最喜欢在陈文林的牙根位置轻轻舔弄，这个动作陈文林最喜欢也最难耐，每每全志愿这样做的时候，他都会乖顺的把软舌伸出来与全志愿纠缠。在全志愿唇舌的“勾引”下，陈文林把舌头伸进了全志愿的嘴中，全志愿的口腔温度似乎比陈文林的要热一些，以至于陈文林在接触到全志愿上颚的时候，发出了似乎是害羞的意味不明的嘤咛声。全志愿用手轻轻按住了陈文林的脑后的位置，加深了这个吻。他不断吮吸着陈文林柔软的舌尖，直到陈文林几乎因为缺氧而憋死过去，疯狂拍打他的后背，才稍微放松了对陈文林的禁锢。

“haro，甜的”一边说着，全志愿还用拇指轻轻抚摸着陈文林的嘴角。

“你这个人又在说什么骚东西啊”陈文林嘴上嘀咕着，眼眶周围的羞红又加深了一些。

全志愿当然不会只要求一个吻就算了，他把手从吊带裙胸口的位置伸了进去，轻轻捏弄着陈文林左胸前的红豆，然后慢慢俯下身，从陈文林的耳廓开始，逐渐向下吮吻，下巴尖，喉结，肩头，最终停留在陈文林的锁骨上。对于陈文林的锁骨，全志愿似乎更加偏爱，他还伸出了牙齿，在锁骨上轻轻磨咬。

陈文林难耐的发出了呻吟声，但是碍于他们所处的环境，陈文林只能尽可能压低声音，可是全志愿的多点进攻总是让他难以自持。

今天的全志愿坏的像个邪恶皮卡丘，他不断的捏弄，碾压着陈文林左胸前的乳头，右边的乳头被他彻底的无视了。空虚难耐的感觉让陈文林渴望更多，他抬起了自己的手，隔着蕾丝织物轻轻摩擦着自己的右边胸口，这个动作被全志愿捕捉到了，他略带调侃的笑了一下，抓住了陈文林正在抚弄右胸的手，低下头，用湿热的口腔包裹住了蕾丝和陈文林的乳头，突然的温度刺激，惊的陈文林差点就发出了尖叫，这时的陈文林只能仰起头，通过大口喘气来让自己过度兴奋的大脑冷静下来。

蕾丝与乳头不断摩擦，再加上全志愿时而温柔舔舐，时而粗暴啃咬的动作，陈文林爽的下体发疼，他感觉如果再被全志愿这么玩一会，可能要发生“只被玩弄乳头就射”这种会被全志愿调侃一辈子的羞耻之事了。

于是陈文林抬起双手，轻轻揉捏着全志愿的耳垂，然后捧起全志愿的脸，在他鼻尖上轻轻亲了一口。这是他们两个之间的小秘密，代表着他希望全志愿能对他的后庭做点什么了。果然全志愿将手指伸进了陈文林嘴里，用指腹与陈文林口腔内壁轻轻摩擦，插进抽出，做出了模仿性交的动作，待全志愿手指变得湿淋淋的，陈文林主动褪下了自己的内裤，背对着全志愿用手撑在墙上，低下腰，方便全志愿把手指伸进后面甬道里。

两个人的动作非常默契，全志愿将手指递进甬道时陈文林就尽可能放松后穴，抽出时则尽可能收紧，一来一往，陈文林的后穴很快就变得十分湿黏松软，能够放入全志愿三根手指。可惜全志愿并不满足于此，他俯下身，伸出舌头轻轻触碰着陈文林的穴口，既不深入，也不用力，仿佛像在用一根鹅毛轻轻搔弄着陈文林。

“我ca……全志愿！你这个崽种！”你的脏话公主陈文林已上线。不过全志愿并不太介意自己的爱人在这种情形下爆粗口，这意味着他对于当下的刺激反应非常强烈。果然陈文林穴口一边剧烈收缩着，臀尖也开始不由自主的向着瘙痒的来源靠近。这种无法控制的痒意，让敏感的陈文林几乎逼近了高潮，却又因为后穴无法得到实在的满足而倍感空虚。精神上起起落落的玩弄，让陈文林眼角逼出了泪花，他呻吟着，伸手向后，准确无误的找到了全志愿下体的位置摸了上去，全志愿下体的硬度和热度让陈文林变得更加期待起来。

不甘心自己再继续被全志愿玩弄的陈文林，转过去一气呵成的拉下了全志愿裤子与内裤，硬梆梆的下体就这么弹了出来。全志愿的下体没有片子里的黑人那么惊人，但在亚洲人里已经是上等水平。陈文林试着吞入了全志愿一部分性器，但是因为尺寸原因无法全部吞入，陈文林只好手口并用，同时收紧两颊，试图带给全志愿更多的快感。全志愿深深的吸了一口气，如果不是他靠意志忍了下来，现在他大概已经要射到陈文林嘴里了。陈文林的口腔热且紧致，还会用舌尖调戏般舔弄顶端的孔洞，用手指轻轻揉捏他的囊袋，几乎全志愿的下体敏感的地方都被陈文林细心的照顾到了。

“深一点，陈文林……嗯……”

“你这个人就他妈很烦”嘴上一边bb，陈文林缓慢的，试着将全志愿的性器吞入更多。深喉带来的生理性干呕，对全志愿的性器头部刺激很大，他忍不住按住了陈文林的头，让他保持这个动作，一直到陈文林几乎无法呼吸，满脸都是生理性泪水时，才终于松开了他。

陈文林站起来的时候几乎无法站稳，全志愿一手撑住陈文林的手臂，一手搂住陈文林的腰将他架了起来。陈文林转身扶着墙壁轻轻喘着，嘴上还催促着全志愿：

“赶紧进来，你好菜啊”

全志愿这次没有怼回去，他再度撩起裙子的下摆，将性器对准了陈文林的后穴，一点一点推了进去。

进入的过程缓慢且坚定，当完全进入后，全志愿没有贸然抽送，而是等着陈文林慢慢适应他的尺寸。当他感觉到陈文林的喘息里，带出了一丝欲求不满的意味时，全志愿选择放弃忍耐，开始凶猛的在陈文林的身体里开拓。

如果要形容这个时候的全志愿，大概就是tp进人堆开大开团的剑魔，一向温和的脸上也露出了一些伴随着迷乱的凶狠神情。全志愿一下一下的将性器送入陈文林后穴的最深处，一次一次的擦过陈文林最敏感的那一点。全志愿不断的变换着角度和速度，让陈文林不停的发出呻吟，用后穴不由自主的向后追随着全志愿的性器，迎合着全志愿的插。

听着陈文林陡然拔高的尖叫生，全志愿抬起手，隔着裙子胸前的蕾丝，又一次按住了陈文林的乳头，这次他力气用的要比之前大一些，他不断的拧弄乳头，又或者揪住蕾丝，让它们与乳头进行摩擦，很快，陈文林的乳头就变得又红又肿，只要轻轻一碰就能听到他敏感的呻吟声。

乳头的敏感，牵动着陈文林的后穴，伴着全志愿对陈文林后穴敏感点的戳刺，陈文林离高潮似乎只差临门一脚了，偏偏这时全志愿捏住了陈文林的下体，还用大拇指堵住了顶端孔洞。

“喊我남편，陈文林，射不了”

“求你了，jiwonna，남편남편”

“我爱你，陈文林”

这是全志愿的例行步骤，每次高潮射精前他都会对着陈文林告白，大概是这个人自己的仪式感？陈文林也不明白，也懒得管，总之自己听了很舒服也不讨厌就行了。

全志愿即将高潮前对着陈文林后穴的敏感点一阵猛戳，激得陈文林几乎是在半哆嗦的情况下，下体以流的当时射出了憋了很久的精液。这样的高潮让陈文林爽到几乎精神恍惚，但又充满了没有痛快射精的不满足感。

陈文林现在的样子几乎要让全志愿在刚射完精还处于不应期的性器再次硬挺起来。脆弱纤瘦的蝴蝶骨，被撞的通红的臀尖，还有精液在慢慢滴下的后穴，以及身上穿着的，不合适又合适的白色裙子。

全志愿没有再说话，他从背后轻轻抱住了陈文林，把头靠在陈文林的肩膀上，一边亲吻陈文林的耳垂，一边平复着自己的心跳。无论一天要见几次面，每次全志愿都会有心跳得像初恋一样的感觉。

刚刚从高潮中找回意识的陈文林轻轻推了推全志愿搂抱着他的手臂，哑着嗓子说，

“快让我换了衣服，我们回家”

“回家做吗？”

“做做做，你他妈这不是废话？爸爸满足你，穿裙子做好吧？”

“漂亮的，陈文林”

“废话”

“嘿嘿”

“卧槽50万（约合人民币3000+）的裙子？全志愿你可真他妈会挑，钱你自己付啊卧槽”

“凉凉，我吃土”

“滚啊全志愿，狗东西，谁买的谁掏钱”

“菜啊陈文林，骂人凉凉”

…………

两个人一边毫无营养的拌嘴，一边整理着陈文林衣服。陈文林整理好了衣服，牵着全志愿，硬着头皮路过了刚刚买衣服的店，装作一切无事发生。

全志愿看见店内店员意味深长的目光，轻轻一笑，伸手揽住了陈文林的肩膀，

“爱你，陈文林”偷亲一口应该也不会被打吧。

“肉麻”亲回去。

“很多爱你”再亲一口。

“好了好了赶紧回家行不，后面湿着呢”

“好”


End file.
